1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools commonly known as pullers having machine-threaded rods which are rotated in a proximal base in opposition to a distal surface in order to disengage tightly-fit components of machinery.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most previous pullers have been constructed for general purposes of pulling machinery wheels and bearings apart. Some have been designed for specific types of component separation in order to compensate for a bulky, inconvenient and inaccurate nature of general-purpose wheel pullers. This invention is for safe, accurate and fast separation of a wide variety of bearings and pillow blocks from shafts. It is particularly suitable for separating bearings and pillow blocks from shafts of air conditioners, compressors, evaporators and fans.
Examples of different but pertinent prior art are described in the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. DATE NAME CLASSIFICATION ______________________________________ 3,909,916 Oct. 7, 1975 Neff et al. 29/235 3,689,978 Sep. 12, 1972 Kelso 29/258 3,200,483 Aug. 17, 1965 Menegoni 29/259 2,821,776 Feb. 4, 1958 Keister 29/259 ______________________________________
The Neff et al patent described a puller specifically for removing shaft seals from engines. Self-tapping threads on ends of bolts in a plate were threadable into a seal support sleeve. Then a puller bolt in the plate was turned against an end of a shaft inside of the bearing to pull the bearing support sleeve out in opposition to the shaft in the bearing. This was suitable for some types of engine components but was not positional for pulling shafts and bearings of air conditioners and fans apart.
Kelso taught a type of yoke with slotted arms extended radially to position pulling hangers. This was appropriate for pulling wheels and shafts apart in unconfined conditions associated with some types of machinery. But it could not be manipulated by hand or positioned to be operated effectively and conveniently in the confined conditions of air conditioner machinery in structures where it was installed.
The Mengoni patent, even more than the Neff patent, was too bulky and unworkable for the use conditions of air conditioning equipment. It had a puller base plate that prevented access to components of air conditioner and fan machinery.
The Keister device was particularly universal for wheel and shaft pulling but not manageable or positional in effective pulling relationship to bearings and shafts of installed air conditioner and fan machinery.